Heroes vs. Do-S
Heroes vs. Do-S was the battle between several heroes of the Hero Association and the Demon-level monster Do-S of the Monster Association. Prelude The Monster Association begins its attacks on the human cities, and Do-S is one of the monsters sent to an unknown city to destroy it and kill its populace. The Hero Association quickly dispatches several heroes to take care of the monster. Battle Dynamite Man, Darkness Blade, Saturn Man, and Pandaman are sent to deal with Do-S. They attack Do-S, but Darkness Blade, Saturn Man and Pandaman are hit by the monster's Heart ♡ Hard ♡ Hit, sending them back a few feet. Dynamite Man notes the power Do-S possesses since she's able to send the heroes back with a single crack of her whip, which is unexpected for a human-looking mysterious being. Do-S mocks the heroes and their weakness, and Dynamite Man immediately goes to Darkness Blade's side. Do-S then uses her mind control to put the heroes under her command and fight for her love. Darkness Blade proceeds to punch Dynamite Man. The other two heroes join Darkness Blade and prepare to kill Dynamite Man, but suddenly, someone kicks Darkness Blade across the face. It's quickly revealed that the Blizzard Group has arrived on the scene to defeat Do-S. Instead of being frightened, however, Do-S is thrilled to have more love slaves. She prepares to whip the heroes, but before the whip can make contact, it is suddenly stopped midair. It's quickly revealed to be Fubuki who's stopped the whip, and the hero is confident that she'll be able to defeat Do-S, assuming that once she defeats the monster, her grip over the heroes will be broken. The heroes surround Do-S, and prepare to do battle. An off-screen battle takes place, during which Do-S manages to get many of the members of the Blizzard Group under her control. Fubuki is shocked that her group was able to so quickly fall under the monster's mind control, and Do-S remarks that Fubuki looks cute when she's panicked. The Blizzard Group all attack Fubuki, but the psychic avoids their attacks. Do-S realizes that she's holding back against them, and says she'll let her join them as one of the monster's slaves. Do-S cracks her whip at Fubuki, but Fubuki manages to put up a barrier in time to protect herself, but while she's doing this, the Blizzard Group attack Fubuki. While she's outnumbered like this, Fubuki remembers Saitama's words, telling her that without her subordinates, she'll be defenseless. Fubuki reacts angrily and quickly detains the Blizzard Group with her psychic powers. Do-S remarks on Fubuki's impressive resilience against such large numbers, but asks her how long she can keep this up. Using this opportunity while she's occupied with the Blizzard Group, she attacks Fubuki with her whip, which Fubuki is unable to defend against. Do-S continues with a rapid assault of lashes, tearing apart the esper's back and her clothes. As Do-S approaches Fubuki, she recognizes Fubuki as one of the psychic sisters, so her "little" sister (not knowing that Tatsumaki is in fact the older sister) is the S-Class hero. She also thinks that if she uses Fubuki as bait, she can lure Tatsumaki out. However, a bright aura envelops Fubuki, forcing Do-S into the sky. She uses her whip to grab onto a lamppost to stop her flight and expertly lands on the top of the lamppost. She is surprised that Fubuki hasn't fallen under her mind control, and deduces that she has strong willpower. Fubuki levitates and attacks Do-S with a psychic attack. Do-S notes that the attack hurt and managed to slightly ruffle her up. She asserts that instead of using Fubuki to lure out Tatsumaki, she'll just rip her to shreds at that moment. Fubuki contradicts Do-S and tells her that Tatsumaki will come nonetheless. As if on cue, the ground begins shaking violently. Do-S asks what this shaking is, and Fubuki remarks that Tatsumaki was closer than she thought, and that her older sister can sense when Fubuki has sustained damage. Several explosions occur across the city, and Fubuki realizes that her sister has arrived. Falling to the ground in front of Do-S is the corpse of a dying monster. The monster tells Do-S that there is an insane monster on the hero side and how she destroyed all the monsters. Do-S thinks that Tatsumaki is too much for her to handle, and decides to retreat. In the sky, Tatsumaki is floating down in front of the others. Fubuki tells her that she hasn't lost yet, but Tatsumaki tells her to go home so she can handle the monsters herself. Fubuki orders her slaves to buy her time to run away. All the love slaves lunge at Tatsumaki, but Fubuki yells at her sister to not attack them since they're on their side. Tatsumaki uses her psychic powers to send all of them flying into buildings, but by this time, Do-S has already fled, ending the battle. Aftermath Fubuki is angry that her sister attacked the other heroes, but Tatsumaki retorts that she wouldn't call this an attack. She also says that those heroes aren't on their side, but they are just a hindrance. Tatsumaki notes that Do-S has already ran away, and that since there are other monsters, she should go and deal with them. Tatsumaki jumps into the sky to fly and hunt for more monsters, and as she's flying away, she insists Fubuki tells her Blizzard Group friends that they're just in the way and they should probably just run. This upsets Fubuki and leaves her morale slightly bruised. Later, in the Monster Association headquarters, Do-S is nearly killed by Orochi due to her defeat against Fubuki, but she is narrowly saved by Gyoro Gyoro due to her unique mind control abilities. Category:Fights Category:Fubuki Fights Category:Dynamite Man Fights Category:Darkness Blade Fights Category:Saturn Man Fights Category:Pandaman Fights Category:Eyelashes Fights Category:Mountain Ape Fights Category:Tatsumaki Fights Category:Do-S Fights Category:Manga Original